Beauty And The Beast
by Wolfgirl2023
Summary: There once was a girl named Hayley Marshall who was the youngest of two daughters. Her father is a sea Captain who owes money to Prince Klaus Mikaelson only there is a problem he can't pay it. So Klaus comes up with a ultimatum either Hayley's father gives him his ship or he gives him one of his daughters. Rest of summery is in the first chapter along with a prologue. Klayley
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am starting this story because I am a big Klayley shipper. I watched the Italian Version of Beauty and the beast, and thought it would be interesting to make a Klayley story out it . It is loosely based off of the Italian T.V mini series version of Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer I do not own any of The Originals Character's or of the T.V Italian version of Beauty and the Beast. They both belong to the People who wrote the T.V show { Julie Plec-The Originals } and {?- Beauty and the Beast T.V mini series}

Set in 1740's

Summery

There once was a girl named Hayley Marshall who was the youngest of two daughters. Her father is a sea Captain who owes money to Prince Klaus Mikaelson only there is a problem he can't pay it. So Klaus comes up with a ultimatum either Hayley's father gives him his ship or he gives him one of his daughters. Until he can pay off his debt to Klaus Hayley being the youngest of the daughters decides that she would be the one to go. How will this bode for both of them. Hayley is a you and caring girl who wants to travel the world and loves to read books. Klaus Mikaelson on the other hand is a cruel man who is known for his cruel behavior. After he lost his young wife in a fire he wears a mask on the left side of his face to hide a scar he has. When he see's that Hayley resembles the wife he lost he knows he must have her. Throw in his family an ambitious girl named Caroline who wants to become Queen. As well as being in love with Klaus well there is bond to be betrayal somewhere. So can will Hayley fall in love with Klaus and he with her only time will tell.

Prologue

Told in Hayley's Voice

There once was a kingdom and in that kingdom lived a prince in his castle. In that kingdom everyone prospered and it was all thanks to the young Prince Klaus who was a kind and handsome prince. He had everything he could have wanted in life he was young, handsome, and was married to a beautiful woman named Andrea. One night it all came crumbling down on him he lost everything that night. He lost his wife, his good look's as he know had a faint scar running from the top of his eyebrow to the top of his cheek bone. Luckily for him whatever made that mark missed his eye so he wasn't blind in that eye. He wore a mask to on the left side of his face to cover up the scar on that part of his face. Klaus was transformed into a cruel and Hateful man who was incapable of loving or of being loved. At least that is what I heard for you see I knew nothing about that yet...

"Author's Note Please let me know what you think about this story I will have the first Chapter up sometime this coming week. Have a good weekend and Thank you for reading this."


	2. Chapter 1 Beauty & The Beast

Author's note **Surprise** I released the first chapter early I hope you all enjoy this new story and please leave me a review. Quick note I will not be able to update fast but I will try to have the next chapter out soon. I will update my other stories soon as well but for now enough this chapter. So this story is loosely based on a Italian T.V mini series mainly because in the series the Prince did not have siblings but in this story he will. There are other things that aren't in the T.V mini series that is why I said it will be loosely based on it. Also if I where you I would go and check out that Mini T.V series it was pretty good.

This story takes place in 1740's

Here is a little info about the Character's

Klaus born in 1715 he is 25 years old- Is the forth oldest and was married to a woman named Andrea had everything he wanted in life, his youth, admiration from the people in his kingdom until that dreaded night.

Elijah Mikaelson born in 1712 he is 28 years old The third Oldest and is Courting a woman named Katherine pierce

Kol Mikaelson Born in 1717 he is 23 years old-The second youngest in the family and knows that Davina Claire has a crush him.

Hayley Marshall Born in 1720 she is 20 years old- A young girl who wants to travel the world someday and loves to read books.

Rebekah Mikaelson born in 1719 she is 22 years old - She is the youngest in the family and Is in love with Marcel even though her brother forbids it.

Elena Marshall Born in 17 1714 she is 26 years old -The sister of Hayley Marshall she is the oldest and is in love with Damon Salvatore.

Davina Clair born in 1722 she is 19 years old- A maid in the palace who has a crush on Kol

Caroline Forbes born in 1717 she is 23 years old- ambitious woman who wants the crown and will do whatever it takes to get it.

Freya Mikaelson born in 1710 she is 30 years old -The Oldest of her siblings she is married to a man Named Henry and they have 2 kids.

Finn Mikaelson born in 1709 he Is 29 years old Second oldest of the family he is married to a woman named Sage they have 1 child.

Marcel Gerard born in 1715 he is 25 years old and a friend of Klaus's

There are other vampire diaries/ The Originals character's in here as well.

Chapter 1

Third person's POV

"Hayley!"

"Hayley! where are you?" asked a woman as she carried a broom and a bucket.

The woman was then directed by a young man who was busy doing paper work in a office.

"There you are." exclaimed the woman finding her younger sister sitting on the floor looking at a large map of the world.

"Why aren't you doing the laundry that I asked you to do awhile ago?" asked the woman

"Oh Elena I wanted to figure out where father could possibly be." Hayley responded back both excited and worried their father should have been back by now.

"He is at sea that's where he is." said a exasperated Elena

"Yes I know that but shouldn't he have been back by now?" asked Hayley worriedly

"We can never be sure of when he will return." said Elena and continued "Don't worry dad will be back soon you'll see." finished Elena as she put a hand on her younger sister's shoulder in order to comfort her.

"Yeah your right." Hayley replied as she placed her hand on top of her sister's hand that was on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"So now can you do the laundry I asked you to do over an hour ago." said Elena

"What are we having for dinner? Wait let me guess Potatoes " said Hayley sarcastically trying to change the subject

"Yes you know that's all that we can afford right now. "responded Elena

"Well let me go change that." Hayley said as she walked out of her room with her sister following her.

"Wait Hayley what about the Laundry!" shouted Elena as Hayley walked out of their house.

As Hayley walked out of her house ignoring her shouting sister she made her way to the market. Hayley's Family wasn't from a rich background her Father Jack was a Sea Captain. She never really got to know her mother because her mother died in childbirth giving birth to her. Her family made it by sometimes the butcher would be nice enough to do her a favor and gave her family a free piece of meat. His name was Drake Dawson Hayley called him by his last name. His wife was also a nice lady and would always try to keep her company whenever she was alone in public. Once she arrived at the market she spotted Mr. Dawson's butcher stand he was there as always with his wife. Hayley made her way over there and smiled at the couple and they smiled back

"Hello Mr. Dawson." said Hayley

"Hello Hayley" Mr. Dawson replied back with a smile on his face

"Hello Mrs. Dawson" Hayley said with a smile looking towards her

"Hello Hayley." she replied with a smile

"How is business going?" asked Hayley

"Same as usual." replied Mr. Dawson with a smile because he knew where this was going. So he continued to talk

"I'm sorry Hayley I know your nicer then your sister, but I can't give you anymore free meat." He told Hayley

"It's ok Mr. Dawson, I was just passing by to say hello before I had to get some potatoes for dinner tonight." Hayley said with a Shudder and continued talking "It was nice seeing you again." she said before she pretended to leave as she turned to leave she could see Mrs. Dawson elbow her husband and tell him to give her some meat.

"Hayley wait." Mr. Dawson said as Hayley smiled to herself and turned around.

"Yes." she said

"I guess I could give you free meat what would you like?" he asked

"Why thank you Mr. Dawson I would like that Ham if you don't mind." she said

"There you go now you go on and have a good day." Mr. Dawson and his wife said with a smile

"Thank you and you too." Hayley replied with a smile as she left heading back home while she was about to leave the market she looked behind her and saw someone she thought she wouldn't have seen in a awhile.

"Authors note I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and a reminder not all of my chapters will be this long. It's just because it's a new story that it's this long. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story I will try to update soon hopefully.


End file.
